Out of my League
by Michelle285
Summary: A song-fic. Marshall loves Mary but he can't tell her.


_A song fic. The song is called Out of My League and it's by Stephen Speaks. I'm not sure how well it applies to Mary and Marshall, but I liked it. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but my fantastic beta BuJyo said it was good (thanks for betaing this!) I hope you enjoy this! _

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
_

Marshall knew he was already in love with her. He didn't know how any man could look at Mary Shannon and not be in love. He didn't know what it was today about her hair and her eyes, but there was something about them, something that just sent him falling further. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the feel of her hair clutched in his hands during a passionate kiss and those jade eyes looking at him with love. He shivered again.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again _

He didn't think there was one part of her that he didn't love. The worst part was when he thought about these things at inappropriate times. Of course, inappropriate constituted any time they were together. When he thought about her possibly being in love with him it made his hands shake horribly and he couldn't even talk for fear of his voice shaking. Of course, her loving him was just a crazy dream that he conjured up one day. She was so out of his league. 

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs,  
Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
But it's no surprise _

"Marshall!" Mary groaned. "I really don't need to know about the fruits that are indigenous to the United States. I mean really!"

"Well, you were talking about blueberries two seconds ago and that made me think of concord grapes because they're both indigenous and—"

"Marshall!" Mary cried. "Stop!"

He told her this crazy trivia to annoy her, and he loved it when she said his name to get him to stop. Why did it sound so amazing when she said it? She, of course, could make anything sound like a song. He quickly snapped out of his trance and focused on the road again.

"I guess I could always talk about how in Oklahoma there are more—"

"Oh Marshall," Mary sighed, but couldn't help but roll her eyes. He saw her roll her eyes and knew in a few seconds he would have to start thinking about some of that trivia because…yep, there it was, her laugh. It made him feel like he was falling through space with no hope of ever stopping. He thought about the trivia, focused on the road and tried not to let the sound of her laughter distract him too much.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again._

He had never loved someone so much. He was unaware he could love someone so much. It was a strange sea he was swimming in; a sea of love. He didn't know what to do in this sea, but he also knew there was nowhere else he would rather be. He knew all he would ever need was Mary. The only woman he would ever look at with interest would be Mary. He wished she wasn't such a saint. He wished she wasn't so far out of his league.

_Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Marshall was staring at Mary waiting for her to tell him what she was thinking. Of course, she didn't tell him she was thinking, but after working with her for so long (and loving her) he always knew when she was thinking. Her hands running through her hair was a big clue.

Marshall finally asked, "Mare, what are you thinking about now?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm trying to decide if I want to visit my witness today."

"Mary! If today is a scheduled visit, you can't just ignore it," Marshall chastised her.

Mary rolled her eyes and snatched a piece of computer paper from her printer. She got up and walked towards the door. "Unfortunately, I know that." She threw the newly wadded paper at him. "By the way, I hate you."

Marshall just laughed and teased her. "I love you too, dear."

She stuck her head back inside and batted her eyelashes at Marshall. "You know it."

Mary walked out and Eleanor began to laugh at Marshall. She really couldn't help it though; he looked hilarious with his mouth just hanging open like that.

"If you don't want to catch flies I suggest you close your mouth," Eleanor teased Marshall and went back to her work, wondering how long it would take for her words to register in his mind.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

"Why don't you just tell her Marshall?" Eleanor asked. "Just tell her that you love her."

"I can't Eleanor," Marshall told her. "She is amazing; she is a saint."

"Excuse me; are we talking about Mary Shannon here?" Eleanor questioned. She could think of many words to describe Mary, but saint would have never entered her mind.

Marshall glared at Eleanor. "Of course. Haven't you noticed? She would do anything for any one of the witnesses, she takes care of her mom and her sister constantly, and she always, always has my back anywhere we go."

Eleanor shrugged, actually realizing that he was making sense. She supposed all of Mary's obnoxious qualities (that were directed at her 24/7) had made her unable to see the good ones. "Marshall, I still think you should tell her. She probably thinks you're a saint as well. She probably is thinking the same thing about you that you are thinking about her."

Marshall shook his head. "Eleanor, I can't. She is so out of my league."

_And that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought, okay? Please review…I need some feedback on this! _


End file.
